Arashi's Story
by flameinfernus
Summary: The story of a young boy who rises into the Gotei 13, and his role in shaping events after the defeat of Aizen.


The Soul society. It was the resting place for all souls, once they had departed from the world of the living. Some would find the new found existence easier then the one they had been in previously, for others. It would be much harder for them to successfully gain a foothold. Home to the many districts of the Rukongai, 320 in total, it also housed the Seretei. Known to be home to the elite of this world.

For him, John Samson, he had already forgotten about everything in his previous life. Even though he had only been here a couple of days. Not because he possessed amnesia or anything of the like, merely the fact he had become lost in this new life he had come into. Busy exploring his newfound home of District 78.

The eight year old was fairly short and had something of a slight athletic build. His skin was slightly paled, his eyes a bright blue. Looking like the sea just after a violent storm. His attire consisted of a slightly tattered brown sleeveless shirt with matching colored pants, he wore no shoes. His hair was reasonably messy and cut short just above his neck, giving him the look of an average street kid, its color a dull yellow.

In those few days, he had managed to get by so far by stealing here and there, managing to be lucky enough to not get caught the first day. The next two days, John had not proved to be so lucky. He had been caught more then once, and had even managed to receive a few beatings. Once or twice, he got out of it with some food to nibble on. But, the rate that he was currently going, chances where that most of the merchants recognized him by appearance now. And would be on guard for any further appearances. But that wouldn't stop him, not today.

Deciding to try his luck, he slowly wandered through the street. His hands where hidden in his pockets, his head kept somewhat down as he kept his eyes on the various merchants that where in the streets. Various people where conversing, others checking to see what was for sale, and some who where just simply wandering through the streets to get to another point. He simply kept walking along, past all the stalls that he had tried and failed with recently and on to one of the last that he had yet to try. He noticed the owner simply stood there, gazing directly in front of them. As if expecting some form of thief. He knew it here and now, he would have to be quick about this and make off with what he stole as soon as he grasped it. The stall sold some basic fruits and vegetables, with Arashi's gaze falling on a small mandarin that was at the edge of the stall. Wandering somewhat closer to the stall, he noticed the owners gaze fall on him. Obviously wary of just what he had planned. He wandered along a little slower, making it look as though he was looking at what was for sale. He held his breathe for a couple of seconds, and then slowly exhaled as he did so.

"Now…".He whispered to himself, his hand quickly reaching out and grabbing the mandarin before he himself bolted off down the street. Immediately, the owner spotted him and shouted out after the boy before taking chase himself. But John just simply kept on running, determined to lose the angered and crazed merchant. He took sharp turns around various corners and weaved through the various people, more then a few giving him a glare or a grumble when they where bumped into. Soon enough, he made his way to a small abandoned house. It was rundown, wrecked beyond total repair. It took less then a second for Him to bolt inside the rundown building and hide behind one of the nearby walls. Sitting right on the ground as he did so. But that was when he noticed something; he no longer heard the footsteps of the merchant.

A small smile crossed his lips, letting out a giggle as he did so. He had done it! He had outsmarted that merchant and made off with the object he had stolen. Without a moments hesitation, he began to clumsily tear away some of the skin of the fruit and eat at the actual fruit itself. He ate quickly and greedily, not caring that he was making more then a small mess of the floor around him. After he had finished eating, he let out a small yawn. The young boy obviously tired, although he didn't truly know why. But, regardless, he rested his head back and drifted off into sleep. Out like a light within a matter of seconds.

The sound of other peoples voices bought him back around, slowly opening his eyes to see the small group of people crowding around him. This resulted in a shocked expression from the young boy, now backing up against the wall more. Obviously, not knowing who they where. Most of the members where older then he was, being around the age of twelve or older. There where five of them in total around him, with the sixth standing behind him. Who, he assumed, was the leader.

"Who the hell are you!?" One asked aggressively

"How did you find us?"

"Are you here to rat us out?"

The questions were asked at random, one after another, giving the boy no time to answer them.

"I say we teach the brat a lesson, last thing we need is him squeeling on us!". The one on the far left growled, now cracking his knuckles. He made to attack john, but before he could. His wrist was grabbed by the leader, her eyes looked down at him in a disgusted manner.

"Show some restraint! Or I'll throw you back in that damned pit I found you in!" She growled, the male obviously frightened. He simply sat back a bit, as if scared she was about to attack.

The leader was around seventeen, with soft hazel eyes, pale skin and long charcoal black hair. Which was tied back In a ponytail. She simply wore a long sleeved white shirt, with black flower patterns running over it, which she had buttoned up and a pair of grey long pants, with similar flower patterns. She also wore clogged shoes, much like another shinigami. She looked to john, now sighing somewhat. And offering a smile." Sorry about the idiot.." She took a step forward, the others moving out of her way as she came down level with John." Im Ageha, Leader of this little mob here..what about you, kid?". John simply looked up at her, seemingly confused by her kindness. But regardless, after a moment, he made to speak. Suddenly though, he heard the clap of thunder and the sound of rain. It was always something of amazement to him, the rain and lightning. He loved to look at it, even though it had killed him. He turned, looking at the rain fall, and the clap of lightning. It was as though he where totally hypnotized by the rain, even though the leader gently shook him to get his attention again."Well, if you don't wanna tell me you'r name. Guess I'll just have to give you one".A small smirk crossed her lips, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes."Arashi, Heizen Arashi..i think it suits you". Jacob blinked, now turning back to her."Heizen Arashi…". He repeated, now slowly smiling as he realized its meaning. Calm Storm.


End file.
